


We're not just friends, right?

by galexyzalex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BokuAka Week, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Lap Sex, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Rain Sex, Riding, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexyzalex/pseuds/galexyzalex
Summary: Seven-day prompt smut fics featuring BokuakaDay one- Phone sexDay two- CrossdressingDay three- PublicDay four- Rain/waterDay five- ThreesomeDay six- Spilt drinkDay seven- Anger
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 197





	1. Phone sex

Bokuto was laid on his bed, looking at the roof and sighing. 

A week ago, Akaashi left for his annual family holiday. It ranges from two to three weeks long.

And every time he leaves, Bokuto pretty much lays on his bed all day, missing him. 

They never confirmed their relationship.

Never talked about what they were, despite how much both boys wanted to. 

Bokuto considered bringing up their relationship several times, but always had a bad feeling in his stomach whenever he opened his mouth. 

Deep down, they both knew they were more than friends. But due to their anxiety and general awkward tendencies, neither boy had a great ability with confrontation. 

But now, Bokuto was laying on his bed, _hard_ , and wanting Akaashi. Needing him. 

So, he decided to call his best friend while groping himself. 

One, two, three rings until, 

"Hello?" Akaashi spoke into the phone, "What are you calling me for, Bokuto-san?" 

"I miss you, uh, Keiji," Bokuto breathed out, knowing this was wrong. So wrong. But his hand wouldn't stop moving into his pants. 

"Are you alright? Why are you breathing so heavily?" 

"You..." 

"Me?" Akaashi asked, "Have you gone for a run?" 

Bokuto shook his head, despite Akaashi not being able to see. He pants, "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, why?" Akaashi moved around on the other side of the phone. 

"I want you, Akaashi...."

Akaashi paused for a moment, before, "What?" 

"Oh god," Bokuto's hand finally reached his cock, pulling down his underwear with one hand and allowing himself to spring free, "So nice..."

"Koutarou, are you touching yourself?"

Bokuto paused, "Is that a problem?" 

"No," Akaashi whispered, "Keep going." 

So he did as told, tug himself harder and moan louder. 

Bokuto was glad his family wasn't home. They'd be murdering him at that moment. 

"Are you touching _yourself_ , Keiji?" Bokuto asks, "I want you to touch yourself for me." 

"I am, Bo," Akaashi admitted, "You've got me so hot." 

Heavy breathing comes from both sides of the phone. Some moans and chanting one another's names escape, too. 

Bokuto could hear Akaashi's hand covering his mouth, challenging himself to stay silent. 

"Move your hand," Bokuto whispers, "Don't cover your mouth." 

"Sorry..." Akaashi whispers. 

"Sorry who?" 

"Sorry, _daddy_."

Koutarou blinked a few times, his face heating up. He wasn't expecting that, not at all. But to say he didn't like it would be a lie. 

"Are you close?" Bokuto whispered. 

"Yes, daddy." 

Bokuto shot up suddenly, an idea coming to his head. 

"Stop touching yourself," He directed. 

"Why? I'm so close," Akaashi cried out. 

"I want to see you." 

"How?" 

Bokuto sat upon his bed, against the bedframe and pressed 'facetime.' He waited a few seconds, until Akaashi answered, his camera facing the roof. 

"Keiji," Bokuto whispered, "Show me your face."

Akaashi's face slowly moved into the frame, his face red and hair messy. He looked utterly fucked, and Bokuto almost came at the sight. 

"So pretty..." Bokuto whispered, "You don't understand how beautiful you look." 

Keiji blushed, "Shut up...you're the pretty one." 

"Akaashi...where are your hands?" 

"On...my thigh. Where are your hands?" 

"On my cock," Bokuto breathed, "Keep going. Keep touching yourself."

"Where do I touch myself, Bokuto?" 

Bokuto considered this for a moment, "Do you have lube?" 

"Yes..." 

"I want you to finger yourself." 

Akaashi bit his lip, "Yeah?" He's done it before. Admittedly, a few times. And each time, he did it thinking of Bokuto. But now, Bokuto was asking him and seemed he was excited for the upcoming view he'd receive. 

"Akaashi, I want to see every inch of you," Bokuto whispered, "I wish you were here with me..." 

"Me too, Bo. But if I was, we wouldn't be doing this, would we? Think positive."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you." 

Akaashi smiled, before completely removing his shorts and pushing them to the floor, unscrewing the lube and poured a generous amount on his free hand. His fingers inching towards his hole as he curled up to make the position more comfortable. He moved his phone so Bokuto could see what he was doing. Although he wouldn't admit it, Akaashi felt extremely self-conscious. He had this feeling that Bokuto would judge him, but he knew Bokuto would never. 

Akaashi's theory was proven when Bokuto gasped and said, "You're so fucking beautiful." He wasn't the type to cuss, but here he was, freely saying whatever came to his mind.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san," Akaashi blushed, "But I can't be the only one showing myself, can I? That doesn't seem fair." 

Less than a second later, Bokuto's camera was turned and shown him stroking himself. 

Akaashi's eyes widened, he was huge. 

Evidently much bigger than Akaashi. 

"You're so big..." He whispered, still amazed minutes later. He couldn't stop imagining Bokuto slamming into him. Leaving his ass sore for weeks. 

Bokuto smirked, "I know." 

"Don't get too cocky. I can leave this call, you know?" Akaashi wouldn't dare. 

"No you wouldn't," Bokuto pointed out, "Because you want me too." 

Akaashi nodded, "I do. So can you please tell me what you want me to do, daddy?" He looked at the phone, awaiting Bokuto's reaction and pleased with it. 

Bokuto's head flung back his mouth opened wide, "God, you sound so fucking good calling me that." 

"Yeah? You like it?" 

"I love it. And I want you to finger yourself. Until you can fit four fingers," Bokuto directs, "And I want to see you. Your face, everything."

Akaashi fell anxious, "I can't hold my phone and do that..." 

"Put your phone down. Hold it against something." 

"Oh...okay..." Akaashi removed his shirt, before walking over to his desk, bringing the lube and setting his phone down, above his waist only being shown. He was nervous. Bokuto could take a photo and show everyone. Or point out his stretch marks. Or see the fade scars up his legs. 

Bokuto looked into the camera and whispered, "Keiji?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You don't have to do this if you're in discomfort. I want you to be pleased. That's the entire point." 

Akaashi bit his lip once again, having an internal debate before deciding he wanted this. Bokuto wasn't the type to point out flaws. He's the type to kiss them and say they're perfect. 

"I'm comfortable," Akaashi nodded, moving back in the chair to reveal his body up to his knees. 

Bokuto smiled, "Okay. Tell me if you're uncomfortable and we'll stop." 

"Okay, Bokuto-san." 

"Also, you're very pretty. I better get the chance to see you like this in real life when you're back..." 

Akaashi smiled, "Of course. The second I'm back we'll be together."

They both got into position. Looking at one another and blushing furiously. 

Bokuto jacked himself off. Motioning up and down his shaft until he came. 

And then Akaashi, he got three fingers in himself by the time Bokuto came. Following not long after, despite being asked for four fingers. 

"Oh fuck," Akaashi whispered, "Bokuto, my parents are home. I'll have to go. I'm coming home tomorrow, wait for me and I'll come over and let you fuck every inch of me." 

Bokuto blushed, blew a kiss and hung up. 

He couldn't believe that happened. 

All he needed to do now was clean up and he could think about Akaashi for the rest of the day. 

He'll have to send his parents out of the house, though. Bokuto knows they are nosey and would probably be listening from the door despite how weird that is.


	2. Crossdressing

Akaashi smiled at himself in the mirror. Looking at every inch of his body, and feeling content enough with it. 

Around a month or two ago, Akaashi decided he would do something for his boyfriend. Something memorable. 

Which consisted of Akaashi wearing women's clothes, knowing how much Bokuto loved the way he looked in them. 

He brought some makeup, too. And had to get Kenma to help apply it, but was pleased with the result. Much to his dismay, though, it washed away in the shower and he would need to reapply whatever he could later on.

It was from ten to six. Which meant Bokuto would be home soon enough. 

Akaashi was pleased with himself. He ordered some food, dessert and drinks. Plus he went to the store during the day and picked up some things from the sex shop on the main street. 

All he needed to do now, was set the table and change into some basic clothes so they can eat before anything else. 

The outline of Akaashi's erection was obvious in his sweatpants once he threw them on, but he didn't bother changing or hiding. He knew Bokuto wouldn't think much of it, either. They're teenage boys, getting hard over nothing is what they do. 

Except this isn't anything, it's Bokuto being the beautiful man he is, that makes Akaashi go crazy. 

The door opened right when Akaashi laid on the couch with a blanket over his shoulders. He waved towards his boyfriend and called out to bring the food to the longue room. 

Which Bokuto did quickly, having a fair interest in food. 

"Hi, Akaashi. How was your day?" He asked, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's temple, "Thank you for buying us food." 

Akaashi smiled, wrapping one of his arms around Bokuto's waist when he cuddled into his side. 

"No problem," Akaashi replied, "My day was fine. How was work?" 

"Fine. I can't believe the idiots living in our town, though." 

"I know, everyone sucks." 

Bokuto took a bite of the burger, sauce dribbling down his chin while he complained about it. 

Akaashi flicked his finger across Bokuto's chin and licked up the sauce, earning a few more kisses from his boyfriend, all over his face. 

"What do you want to watch?" Akaashi asked, "My parents are out for the weekend, they told me we could buy a movie if we wanted. Would you like that?" 

"If they insist," Bokuto nodded, "What should we watch, though? I'm fine with anything. Except for horror movies, I'll kill you if you put one on." 

Akaashi chuckled, "I won't." He searched through the movies, Bokuto feeding him while he searched until he found what he was looking for. 

"How about this?" Akaashi asked innocently. As if he hadn't planned everything out beforehand. 

Bokuto shrugged, "Sure. I'll watch anything." 

They finished their food as the movie, Fifty shades of grey began playing. 

Once done eating, Bokuto laid on Akaashi's stomach, noticing his boyfriend's hard-on but deciding against mentioning it. 

"What's this movie about?" Bokuto asked after a while.

"Sex," Akaashi says casually, "Erotica." 

"And...that's why you're hard?" 

"No." 

Bokuto looked up at his boyfriend, confused, "Do you want me to get you off?" 

"No," Akaashi said again, much too casually, "I can handle it myself."

"You...what?" 

Akaashi kissed Bokuto's head, before standing up and walking to the downstairs bathroom, closing the door behind himself and sighing. 

He sat on the closed toilet seat for a second, before regaining his strength. He washed his hands and walked back to his boyfriend, who was staring at the television in complete satisfaction. 

"You want to fuck?" Akaashi asked, pushing his original and romantic thoughts to the back of his head, instead, filled with too much need. 

They never went further than a hand or blow job. Neither boy knew why they never really asked to go further. 

But now Akaashi was. And he was desperate. 

"What?" Bokuto asked, "Are you serious?" 

"Yeah, I want to go the entire way. I have for a while." Akaashi admits, "Do you?" 

"Yes! Akaashi, I would love to." 

Akaashi grinned, straddling his boyfriend's lap and connected their lips. It went from a soft to hard kiss within seconds. Akaashi sucked on Bokuto's bottom lip, tasting inside his mouth before pulling away and blushing. 

"I love you. And I know we've never said that either, but it's the truth." Akaashi smiled, "I want to spend my entire life with you. And I'm not asking you to marry me yet, I just need you to know how much you mean to me."

Bokuto's eyes filled with water, "Keiji...I love you so much. You're so beautiful." 

They hugged for a few minutes until Akaashit ground down against Bokuto. 

"Don't you need to get ready?" Bokuto asked softly, his hands feeling across Akaashi's chest and landing on his thigh. 

"I have," Akaashi replied, "You'll need to finger me for a few seconds, but we'll be good after that. I prepared for you." 

Bokuto smiled, "Okay. Do you have lube and condoms?" 

"Do we need a condom? I'm a virgin and...I've only ever done oral with you." 

"Okay...well, no. We don't," Bokuto smiled, "Lube?" 

"On the floor," He picked up the lube beside them on the floor, which was hidden fairly good. 

Bokuto took a deep breath, "Are you completely sure?" 

"Yes," Akaashi nodded, "Are you?" 

Bokuto nodded, and they shared another kiss. 

Akaashi removed his shirt, got off his boyfriend to remove his pants and blushed. 

Bokuto stared, mouth wide open. 

"You're wearing a skirt?" Bokuto asked, stating the obvious. He was amazed. His boyfriend looked so very pretty, "You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you are, Keiji," 

"Thank you," Akaashi kneeled in front of his boyfriend, patiently pulling down his pants and underwear, his cock springing free. He remerged on his lap and sat. 

Bokuto, for the second time, gasped. Akaashi had nothing underneath the skirt. 

"That's so hot..." He mumbled. Bokuto let his hand adventure around his boyfriend's skirt, playing with the hem, before feeling the warm and bare skin underneath. 

Akaashi groaned, "I love your hands." 

Bokuto smiled, he grabbed the lube and unscrewed the cap, pouring some on his fingers before looking at Akaashi, "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I fingered myself earlier, so I'll be loose, I just need you to do this before we go, because you're big." 

"Okay," Bokuto easily slipped in two of his fingers. He scissored them, pushed up and down until he had Akaashi groaning, "Are you ready for another?"

"Yes," Akaashi breathed, latching onto Bokuto's mouth and breathing into him once more fingers entered his hole, stretching him further, "So good." 

Bokuto kissed his boyfriend, loving the feeling of him on his fingers, and fucking up into him with enough power for it to feel good. 

The fingering continued for around seven minutes until Akaashi moaned that he was ready. 

So Bokuto coated his cock with lube and gave Akaashi one last reassuring kiss, before pressing into him. 

They both screamed. Akaashi, having immense pressure, and Bokuto feeling warm. 

Bokuto waited until Akaashi was ready before moving.

And once he was told it was okay, Bokuto pushed into him fast. 

So fast Akaashi was wondering how long they could last. 

"So good," Bokuto moaned, "My pretty boy..." 

"Fuck, I love you," Akaashi groaned, head flown back as he took over and bounced up and down Bokuto's cock, each time, getting filled more. 

"Akaashi, you're so b-beautiful!" 

"Fuck me harder, Bokuto! Harder!" 

Their release came later than expected, both trying to make it last and eventually finishing. Their come spurting out between their bodies as they collapsed on the couch together. 

"I love you," Bokuto breathed heavily, "You make me...so happy. And you're so hot. God, do you have any idea how good you feel when I fuck you? I can't believe we haven't done that sooner. You make me lose my mind..." 

Akaashi blushed, "You fuck me so well, Bokuto-san. We need to do that every day. Thank you for not hurting me. I love you so much..." 

They fell asleep shortly after, both too tired from their intense fuck session to do anything, so they slept. 

Both with smiles on their faces, and their dicks hanging out. 

Both knowing how strong their love was. 


	3. Public

Bokuto and Akaashi jumped on the train before it left. Only just making it. 

The seats were taken, except one in the corner beside an older man, whose eyes would not leave the boys. 

Akaashi sat down and pulled Bokuto on his lap. 

"People are looking," Bokuto whispered, his voice filled with anxiety. 

"Let them," Akaashi replied, "Don't get sad because jealous assholes want to be us." 

Bokuto chuckled, resting his head backwards on Akaashi's shoulder. He pressed a kiss or two to his cheek and smiled at nothing in particular. 

And Akaashi knew Bokuto was correct, a lot of people were looking. As if they had nothing else to do. 

But his thoughts were pushed when they went over one particularly bumpy part, and Bokuto was pressed against Akaashi's lower region, making him grunt. 

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asked. 

"Nothing," Akaashi replied, tensing his jaw because he was hard, "Are you comfortable?" 

"Yes, your lap is lovely." 

"Good. We've got a fairly long trip." 

They stopped, and most of the people in their section left the train. That was a popular station. 

Around seven people remained, excluding the two boys. 

And Bokuto didn't bother moving from Akaashi's lap. 

Akaashi groaned again when they reached another bump, this time, earning Bokuto's full attention. 

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. 

"Yes, Bo. I'm just..." Akaashi leaned into his boyfriend's ear, "I'm hard, alright?" 

Bokuto grinned, "And you're just sitting there?" 

"What am I supposed to do?" 

"Touch yourself." 

Akaashi blushed, "Bokuto, it's illegal to get your dick out on a train. I'll just wait until we're home." 

"You said it could be a while," Bokuto whispered, "Why don't you...oh my god! Akaashi, why don't you fuck me?" 

"What!" Akaashi whisper-shouted, "I can't do that. Plus, you'd need to get stretched and-" 

Akaashi was interrupted by Bokuto pulling out a packet of lube. 

"I'm on your lap, nobody will see," Bokuto pointed out, "I'm not afraid to come in my pants, why are you afraid to come in me?" 

This wasn't for Akaashi's sake anymore. No, to Bokuto, this was a challenge.

"Fine," Akaashi growled, pushing Bokuto up for a second while he undid the button on his jeans and pulled out his cock, pouring the lube on and pulling down his boyfriend's pants slightly.

Bokuto sat back down on Akaashi's cock, wincing while he sat down and took the whole length. He had been stretched earlier, but not a huge amount. 

Akaashi removed his jumper and held it across their bodies. 

"Filled up?" He whispered in Bokuto's ear, "Do you still want to do this?"

"Shut your mouth," Bokuto hissed in return, "I'm fine. Just move already." 

Akaashi wrapped his arm around Bokuto to keep him secure, before moving upwards. 

A loud groan escaped Bokuto's mouth, gaining the attention of the people around them. He played it off by coughing. 

"You'll need to be quiet," Keiji whispered, caressing his boyfriend's back before slamming into him again. 

Bokuto flung a hand over his mouth and looked to the floor. He felt full and stretched. Knowing people were around and staring at him without knowing what the hell was going on, made Bokuto's stomach spin. 

Akaashi was amazed by how much Bokuto was able to conceal his moans, he expected Bokuto to scream to the point they had to be sent off the train. But he was wrong. Instead, Akaashi was probably having a harder time. 

A few times during the train ride, they crossed ditches, causing Akaashi to go deeper into Bokuto. The last time it happened, Bokuto, without worrying about anything, let a loud moan escape his mouth while he came. 

One of the women beside them, had to ask if he was alright. 

Of course since he was utterly humiliated, Bokuto left Akaashi to answer. 

"Yes, thank you. My brother get's really sick on trains, I apologise," Akaashi answered, recieveing nods. 

He internally slapped himself, what brother's sit on one another's lap? Especially when they're seventeen?

Their station arrived not too long after they both came. 

Akaashi had to be subtle and put himself back into his pants, while Bokuto had to pull up his pants. It was awkward, considering everyone around them pretty much stared.

"Sorry, I love my brother!" Bokuto screamed on the way out, before running off. 

Leaving Akaashi to blush and chase after his idotic brother. 

They stopped at a tree by the station, bending over while they breathed heavily. Both boys equally too out of breath to keep running. 

"You were such a good boy," Akaashi whispered, pushing Bokuto to sit on the floor, while Akaashi straddled him. 

It was midnight, barely anyone was around and they were sitting on the path. 

"Is it true you love me?" Akaashi asked, referring to what Bokuto said when they exited the train. 

Bokuto grinned, "Of course. I love you more than anyone." 

"You do?" 

"I do, Keiji. Is that so hard to believe?" 

"No," Akaashi kissed his boyfriend, "I love you so much." 

They kissed for a few moments, until Bokuto pushed his boyfriend away and raised an eyebrow. 

"Are we about to fuck again?" He asked. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "No you idiot...might get a blowjob, though." 

Bokuto blushed and nodded towards his crotch. 

Akaashi removed himself from his lap, before unzipping his boyfriend's jeans and helping his cock spring free. 

It was sticky, from before. 

"So pretty," Akaashi whispered, he leant down and kitten licked the tip. He looked up, making eye contact with Bokuto before parting his lips and taking him in. 

Bokuto gasped, his hands flying into Akaashi's hair as he flung his head back. 

Akaashi continued bobbing his head, taking more in by each motion. He hollowed his cheeks before pulling up and swirling his tongue around Bokuto. 

"That feels amazing...oh, Keiji..." 

"Shut up," Akaashi snapped. His hand that wasn't wrapped around Bokuto's cock, was tracing up and down his thigh, squeezing when appropriate and smiling once Bokuto gasps. 

He continues pleasing his boyfriend until Bokuto, without warning, releases down his throat. 

Akaashi pulls off and stares at Bokuto. 

"I'm sorry, Akaashi! It just felt so nice..." 

"It's okay," Akaashi leant in and pressed his mouth with Bokuto's. Making his boyfriend taste himself. 

Which Bokuto did, and wasn't exactly unpleased with the result. 

"I love you," He whispered. 

Akaashi smiled, "I love you too, Bokuto-san." 


	4. Rain/water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-Degrading and consensual abuse sex (Slapping with consent essentially)

Bokuto groaned, wiping his phone on his jacket trying to get the rain droplets off. 

He was supposed to be meeting Akaashi to see a movie, but with the rain and thunder, Bokuto didn't think it would be such a good idea, especially since they were planning on seeing a horror film, and the weather matched with fear was not ideal. 

Akaashi was messaging Bokuto, explaining his bus was stopped and he was waiting, along with almost hundreds of other people, because the rain was too much. 

And of course, Bokuto searched around for an hour and a bit, until he eventually found his friend, sitting in the cold, shaking. 

"Keiji, come here," Bokuto spoke, kneeling beside Akaashi and holding him to his chest, "I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier." 

"It's okay, I'm just cold," Akaashi whispered, "Can we go?" 

They got up, arms wrapped around each other and walked to a nearby shelter in the woods. They sat inside, on the floor, cringing at the feeling of wet clothes. 

Akaashi seemed much more bothered, peeling away his clothes until he was left in his boxers. 

Bokuto used everything in his body to avoid looking at his best friend, mainly because his boxers were so wet they turned see-through and he was pretty much revealed. 

"Aren't you cold?" Bokuto asks, looking at his feet, challenging himself to keep his composure. 

"Kind of," Akaashi shrugged, "But I really can't deal with that feeling of wet clothes. Do you mind?" 

"Do I mind what?" 

Akaashi nodded towards his lower region. 

Bokuto was confused as to what he was being asked, so he just stared at Akaashi's body, he felt hot. 

Not warm on the outside, but his stomach felt like it was burning. 

“Bokuto...” Akaashi whispered, “My eyes aren’t down there...”

Bokuto fell red, he shook his head and looked away again. His clothes were bothering him to an extent at this point. All he wanted, needed, was to rip his clothes off. 

Suddenly, there were loud thuds and both boys jumped. 

The rain poured down more, and they both knew it was hail. 

"For fuck sake, we'll never get out!" Bokuto complained, "Should we make a run for it?" 

"We can't," Akaashi whispered, "I'm not putting those clothes back on!" 

"Who says you have to?" 

Akaashi raised his eyebrow, "What? I can't be the only one without clothes...will you remove yours too?" 

"I guess...where would we put them?" Bokuto asked. 

"Why don't we leave them here, come back tomorrow and grab them then? Please, Bokuto-san. We never do anything crazy! This is our chance!" 

Bokuto bit his lip, "Fine," He slowly removed his jacket, then shirt and lastly his pants before nodding towards Akaashi that he was ready to go. 

"Underwear too," Akaashi grinned. 

"What? You're not doing it," Bokuto argued, "I don't think that's appropriate..." 

"Fuck being appropriate. I'll remove mine if you remove yours. We'll run to the water! Oh my god, we can go skinny dipping?" 

Bokuto giggled. He knew this would be fun. But in the back of his mind, he was anxious about where his brain could wander off to. How he could control his blush when Akaashi was swimming beside him, his hair wet and pushed back, wearing nothing. 

It scared Bokuto to the point he panicked and agreed. 

Akaashi chuckled and let his finger slip around his waistband, and looked up at Bokuto. 

"Are you changing?" He asked. 

"Yes," Bokuto removed his underwear at the same time as Akaashi. 

They both laughed and blushed, before racing to the lake near their cover. The hail hurt, but the pain was barely noticeable once they reached the water. 

Akaashi dove in first, staying underwater for a few moments until he came up, pushed his head back and Bokuto stared lovingly at his best friend. 

"So pretty..." Bokuto whispered, accidentally letting it slip and he got the attention from Akaashi, who evidently heard. 

His face fell flustered, "Thank you. Are you going under?" 

Bokuto shrugged. 

Akaashi swam closer to his friend, standing face to face with him. 

His hand gently caressed Bokuto's waist, touching his skin as he trailed further up his body. 

Bokuto was still. 

Akaashi continued letting his hand glide up until it reached Bokuto's jaw and he stopped. 

"We should do something," He whispered. 

"Do...what?" Bokuto asked. 

"We should have sex." 

Koutarou gasped, "What? Are you kidding me?" 

"Why would I joke about that?" Keiji asked, "I've never been more serious."

"Why are...you suggesting we do this? Why now?" 

Akaashi smiled and sighed, "I think you're pretty. I've always thought you were pretty." 

"So..." Bokuto breathed out shakily, "You know what? Let's do this. Let's fucking fuck!" 

"Cool," Akaashi grinned, he pushed his hand through Bokuto's hair and chuckled, "Your hair gel doesn't match with the rain." 

"Shut your mouth," Bokuto pulled Akaashi's waist into his body and connected their lips. It was heated the moment it started. The rain ran between their mouths, but neither boy cared. 

The kiss was sloppy and rough, they licked into each other's mouth until Akaashi pushed Bokuto away, turned around and bent down. 

Bokuto gasped, staring at the boy bent in front of him, almost melting at how perfectly curved his body was. 

"You should wear clothes to outline your body more," Bokuto suggests, his hand tracing a line down Akaashi's back until it landed on his ass. 

He kneaded the skin in his hands, before leaning down himself and pressing a light kiss to the skin belonging to Akaashi. 

"What are you doing, Bokuto?" 

Bokuto licked his lips, "Eating you out. Any issues?" 

"Not one..." 

Bokuto spread Akaashi's cheeks apart, lightly licking at his hole, before pushing his tongue in and out, earning cries and trembles from Akaashi.

"My god, Bo..." Akaashi whispered, he pushed Bokuto's head away and breathed heavily. 

Bokuto wiped his mouth, "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No...I was about to come." 

Akaashi grinned, pecking Bokuto's lips before quickly getting back under the water and rising again. 

"You were a lot looser than I expected," Bokuto stated. 

"Fingered myself before seeing you," Akaashi admitted, "I get so hot thinking about you, Bokuto. You have no idea." 

"Wait...you..." Bokuto blushed, "You think about me while you touch yourself?" 

"Of course I do...is that a problem?" 

"No, that's so hot." 

Bokuto bent Akaashi down, he stuck his finger in Akaashi's mouth and groaned once Akaashi sucked and slicked them with saliva before they were pulled from his mouth, and edging into his ass. 

Akaashi gasped, "Fuck, slow yourself..." 

Bokuto immediately pulled out, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt-" 

"-Shut up, Bokuto. Just...you know what? Maybe we should do this a different night instead," Akaashi suggested, "This hurts way too much without lube..." 

"No problem...what should we do instead?" 

Akaashi sighed, he was already worked up and figured there was no point in stopping now. He stood up again, pulled Bokuto and himself out of the water and began running. 

"Where are we going?" Bokuto called out. 

"My house," Akaashi replied, "I _need_ to get fucked." 

Bokuto blushed, watching from behind as Akaashi ran with his beautiful body. 

They didn't bother stopping to get their clothes, despite their money and phone being kept, it wasn't important enough in the moment. 

They ran back to Akaashi's house since it was quicker, and arrived about five minutes since they began running. 

Akaashi noticed his parents weren't home since their cars weren't out front. So, he snuck through the backyard, pulling Bokuto with him, and they successfully got upstairs, to the bathroom and shut the door. 

"Turn on the water and wait," Akaashi directed. 

Bokuto did as told, standing under the water as he watched Akaashi grab whatever they needed and followed him into the shower. 

It was big, the shower, it had something to hold onto, plus a bench inside for whatever reason. 

Akaashi put the lube on the floor. He began washing himself and Bokuto with the strawberry flavoured wash, making sure to wash their genitals and doing it quickly. 

"Bend over," Bokuto directed, "Tell me what you want." 

"I want you to go rough," Akaashi admitted, "Please? Just go hard and fucking...hurt me. Rough me up, I don't care." 

"I can't hurt you." 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and shoved Bokuto, suddenly becoming much more dominant. He had this look on his face, that seemed desperate. 

"You asked what I wanted. I want you to be dominant. Show me you own me, and fucking humiliate me, I don't care, I just want you to fucking mark me," Akaashi explained, he bent down and rested his hand on the bar built into the shower. 

Bokuto slowly agreed, he picked up the silicone-based lube and poured some on his fingers, moving slightly out of the water, and edged his finger into his friend's hole. 

Akaashi gasped, "Harder!" 

So Bokuto went harder, he pushed three fingers in without warning, causing his boyfriend to scream and pant harder. 

Once stretched slightly more, Bokuto pulled out his fingers, coated his cock with more lube and he pressed against Akaashi's hole. 

"Oh god, Bokuto you-" 

"-Shut your fucking mouth you whore," Bokuto growled, "I don't want to hear another word escape your mouth." 

Akaashi moaned, he felt Bokuto's short but sharp nails dig into his back, scratching him. He never felt hotter, being dominated by Bokuto-it was the best feeling he ever had. 

Bokuto continued pounding into Akaashi, deeper by each pump and groaning when Akaashi tensed around him. 

He pulled out for a moment, spun Akaashi around and looked into his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked, "Why did you stop?" 

"Did you talk back to me?" Bokuto raised his brow, "Did anyone say you could talk? I thought I told you not to say a word." 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "What are you going to do? Slap me?" 

Which, in return, Bokuto pressed a hard slap to Akaashi's cheek, a red, handprint mark. 

"Bokuto..." Akaashi whispered, his eyes watered up. 

Bokuto immediately felt bad, he wrapped his arms around Akaashi and held him close into his body, "I'm sorry. Oh my god, I can't believe I hurt you..." 

Akaashi shook his head and pulled away from the cuddle, holding Bokuto's hand, "I'm not hurt. Don't feel sad, I want more. That felt amazing, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto was amazed, but took a second, maybe less to get back into character and pushed his boyfriend away. He harshly grabbed Akaashi, pushed him against the wall and pushed himself back in, barely a minute went by and he had a fast and hard rhythm. He grabbed Akaashi's jaw, snapping it to face him, and kissed him, hard. Their tongues fought, Bokuto easily winning. 

A string of saliva came out once pulled away, they both groaned at that. 

Akaashi's body was pushed, no, shoved against the glass, the sound of skin slapping so loud the neighbours would be able to hear. Their moans somehow overdrew the sound of skin together, long and scream escaping both boys mouth. 

At one point, there was a knock at the door. Followed by Akaashi's mom calling out, 

"Is everything alright in there?" 

And Akaashi replied with, 

"Yes, mom!" Though Bokuto pounded into him midway through, and his voice fell higher. 

That didn't stop them. 

If anything, Bokuto went harder and faster, becoming incredibly turned on by having Akaashi's mom able to hear him fucking her son. 

"I'm close," Akaashi moaned, earning two more slaps, one on his cheek, another on his ass. 

He yelped, before releasing with a long moan across the glass. 

Bokuto followed shortly after, shooting his load into Akaashi and breathing out heavily. 

They regained their composure after, finishing their shower by washing each other's body and hair, until turning off the water and wrapping themselves in the one towel.

They walked back to Akaashi's room, thankfully avoiding any parents, locked the door and fell to the bed. 

Akaashi laughed, looking to his side and meeting Bokuto's pretty eyes, and leant in. 

He got close and fluttered his eyelashes against Bokuto's. 

Bokuto giggled and pulled back, "What's that?" 

"A butterfly kiss." 

"So...this isn't just a fuck thing?" Bokuto asked, "I mean, are we messing around? Or having a one night stand? Or-" 

"-I don't mind...except I do...I don't want to fuck around. I really like you," Akaashi blushed, "How do you feel?" 

"I feel...really flattered," Bokuto grinned, "I want to be your boyfriend, Keiji." 

"I want to be your boyfriend too." 

Bokuto intertwined their hands and shrugged, "Will you be my boyfriend, in that case?" 

"Of course," Akaashi nodded, "Most definitely." 

They kissed for a few moments until a knock on the door interrupted them. 

"Akaashi? Would you come out here?" His mom asked. 

Akaashi panicked, sitting up and racing to his wardrobe, easily slipping on some sweatpants before answering and unlocking the door. 

"What's up, mom?" He asked casually, completely forgetting his door was wide opened and Bokuto was sitting on his bed, in a towel, staring at his mom. 

His mom nodded slowly like she understood the situation, and it made Akaashi grow bright red. 

His mom muttered out goodbye and left, so Akaashi locked the door again, and sat beside his boyfriend. 

Bokuto pressed a kiss to Akaashi's forehead. 

"You're rough in bed," Bokuto pointed out, "I didn't want to hurt you. I feel horrible." 

"Don't. It got me so hot, Bokuto," Akaashi whispered, "Plus, I'll have those marks to remember you." 

"You better explain that if your mom sees them I don't need her thinking I abuse you." 

Akaashi laughed, "Shut up. Let's get some sleep." 

They got into a comfortable position, which was akaashi on his back, while Bokuto laid on his stomach, half of the bed butt naked. 


	5. Threesome

Akaashi was furious. 

Several times during the day, he had to hold himself back from shouting something he would regret. 

He was jealous, Akaashi could admit that much to himself. But it was his boyfriend, and jealously shouldn't be there. 

"Bokuto," Akaashi spoke strictly, grabbing his boyfriend's wrist and forcing him outside, without bothering to apologise to their friends for interrupting the conversation. 

They stood outside, Akaashi with his arms on his hips and Bokuto staring at his boyfriend in complete confusion. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Bokuto asked once a few minutes went by, "You hurt my wrist." 

"I'm sorry," Akaashi said, but he wasn't, "Would you stop being a whore?"

Bokuto gasped, "What are you talking about, 'Kaashi?" 

"Don't think I can't see you touching upon Kuroo. Are you my boyfriend or his?" 

"I..." 

Akaashi grew angry, "You need to think about it? What the fuck! Are you trying to upset me further?" 

"No, I'm not!" Bokuto defended, he walked forward and pulled Akaashi into a one-sided hug, "You're my boyfriend. I love you, not Kuroo. Only you." 

Suddenly, the door opened and Kuroo came out and joined in on the conversation. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He and Kuroo were never close, Akaashi hated the man. Despised him. Everything about Kuroo made Akaashi not only jealous but want to punch the guy in the face.

"Nothing, just go back inside," Akaashi spoke strictly, pulling Bokuto back into his chest when he tried pulling away.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, "Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not! Why won't you get the fuck away from my boyfriend?"

They all stayed silent until Bokuto pushed himself out of Akaashi's grip and looked between his two friends.

"Why do you two have to fight everywhere?" Bokuto asked, sighing, "All I wanted was for my two best friends to get along. Is that really so hard to ask? God, you two fucking assholes have more sexual tension then Hinata and Kageyama."

Akaashi blushed, "Shut up!"

Even Kuroo tried hiding his face, "Dude, it's not like that..."

Bokuto suspiciously looked between the two boys in front of him. 

Smirking to himself, he said; "You two should fuck. No! We all should! We're already close. Kuroo is lonely, and Akaashi is clearly jealous of him." 

"What?" Kuroo asked, "Bokuto, you idiot. You can't just say things like that." 

"Stop joking around," Akaashi growled. 

Bokuto shook his head, "Whose to say I'm joking?" 

Kuroo and Akaashi were horrified. They looked at each other, to Bokuto, and the floor. Unable to stay stable when Bokuto suggested such a thing. 

Maybe he was right. Maybe Akaashi and Kuroo did have unresolved sexual tension, but they both mutually agreed they would die before touching one another. 

It was too weird. 

Too sensual for friends. Whether it is a one-time thing or not, this could and would effectively ruin their dynamic. 

"What do you guys say?" Bokuto asked, filling the silence and looking between his boyfriend and best friend, sensing their discomfort, "Look, why don't we go back to my house and talk this out?" 

Kuroo shrugged, "Fine with me." 

Akaashi did say anything, but he walked behind Kuroo and Bokuto. His mind was racing with every possible way this could ruin everything. 

He would see Kuroo _naked_. And probably be fucked by Kuroo while his boyfriend watched. 

God, Akaashi was so embarrassed. He felt like he was in the middle. 

They reached Bokuto's house shortly after they began walking. All throwing their shoes to the floor once they sat on the couch. 

Bokuto sat in the middle, with Kuroo on his left and Akaashi on his right. 

"What should we watch?" Bokuto asked, "You can choose, Keiji." 

Akaashi fell self-conscious once he noticed Kuroo's eyes on him. He shook his head and gave the remote back to Bokuto. 

"I shouldn't have said anything," Bokuto mumbled, "I'm sorry. I never meant to make things awkward. I just...I thought it would make you two like each other more." 

Kuroo chuckled, "You thought we would like each other more by having sex?" 

Even Akaashi managed to laugh, "Explain the logic behind that, Bo." 

Bokuto blushed, "I don't know...is it really such a bad idea? I mean, it would be hot..." 

Akaashi bit his lip, "I'd be cheating on you." 

"You've got my permission. That's not cheating." 

Kuroo looked at Akaashi, "You hate me, don't you?" 

Akaashi shrugged. Thinking about it, hate wasn't the correct word to describe how he felt for Kuroo. Jealous was right, but he was envious too.

"I don't hate you," Akaashi admitted, "I think you're hot."

Bokuto's eyebrows raised, and a grin fell across his lips, "My favourite people getting along...how would this work?" 

"How would what work?" Asked Kuroo, "Don't I just have sex with him?" 

"Well...yeah...but, are you topping? Or is Akaashi?" 

Akaashi could have laughed, from a distance anyone could see Kuroo was a top. 

"Kuroo tops," Akaashi nodded, "But...are you sure? Because this is like..." 

"I know, Akaashi," Bokuto kissed his forehead, "But...don't you think this will give you both an idea of what you want? Clearly, you like one another, even Kenma noticed and he doesn't take his eyes away from his games." 

Kuroo grinned, "Shut up...do you want this, Akaashi? I don't want you to regret this. I need you to be certain." 

Akaashi nodded, "I am. I really am...are you?" 

"Yes." 

They looked at Bokuto, who just shrugged and nodded towards the bedroom. 

Akaashi walked behind Bokuto and Kuroo again, his heart beating. An hour ago, Akaashi wanted to punch Kuroo in the face, but now? Now, he was going to fuck Kuroo. 

Well, technically, get fucked by Kuroo.

All three boys stopped at Bokuto's bedroom. Which had a vanilla-scented candle already lit, his bed was made and he had condoms and lube sat on his bedside table. 

Kuroo chuckled, "Did you predict this?" 

"No!" Bokuto blushed, "It was supposed to be for Akaashi and me...but then you two had so much tension, and I figured everything was already set up..." 

Akaashi felt his stomach fill with butterflies, in awe of how much effort Bokuto put into this night. 

"How is this going to happen?" Kuroo asked, "I mean, are you watching? Or will you-" 

"-I'm watching," Bokuto interrupted, "I want to see you two go at it..." 

"Any boundaries?" Akaashi asked, "Like, anything you don't want us to do?" 

"I'm fine with anything," Bokuto nodded, "Well, except you two playing with one another's hair. Kuroo, I'll kill you if you touch my boyfriend's pretty hair." 

Akaashi blushed, while Kuroo nodded in understanding. 

They sat on the bed, Akaashi and Kuroo, while Bokuto sat on a chair across from them. The chair they used whenever Bokuto was desperate to see Akaashi finger himself or do anything else dirty. 

Kuroo looked up at Akaashi, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek, to his jaw and lightly on his neck. 

Akaashi moaned, his hands flying to rest on Kuroo's shoulders, before changing their angle and connecting their lips. He loved it within a second. 

The taste of Kuroo. The excess vodka on his tongue, and how bitter he was. 

The kiss grew heavy, with both boys panting into each other's mouth while they felt up one another's bodies. 

Kuroo parted their kiss to remove Akaashi's shirt. He noticed the love bites covering his body and looked over at Bokuto. 

"Marked him?" Kuroo winked, "Good choice." 

Bokuto chuckled, "You're free to do the same." 

Akaashi moaned, he loved the way Bokuto seemed to take such control over his body, making his choices. 

Kuroo, without saying another word, latched onto Akaashi's collarbones, kissed, licked and sucked love bites to his skin and falling pleased with the result. 

Above him, Akaashi was holding back his groans. Horribly, since they still came out loud and muffled. 

Angry, red marks were spread across his collarbones. And it made Akaashi somehow more aroused. 

"Don't tease," Akaashi whispered, pushing Kuroo while he tried removing the buckle from his jeans. He managed to remove his jeans a few seconds later and watched as Kuroo quickly fumbled with his underwear and pulled out his cock. 

Akaashi blinked, seeing Kuroo holding his cock seemed so unimaginable. But here they were. 

Kuroo spat on Akaashi's erection, before moving his hand up and down the shaft, earning groans from Akaashi. 

"Switch positions," Bokuto directed, "Kuroo, I want you to fuck Akaashi's mouth." 

Akaashi's eyes grew wide, he loved getting face-fucked, but Kuroo was big. Akaashi knew that, having seen plenty of photos and being around when Kuroo gets hard. 

"Is that alright with you?" Kuroo asked Akaashi, sitting back up and easily slipping off his sweatpants, "I don't want to hurt you." 

Before Akaashi could say anything, Bokuto spoke for him.

"It's fine, go ahead." 

Thankfully, Akaashi was going to say the same thing. 

Although, seeing Kuroo in his white Calvin Klein underwear, leaking through and outlining his cock, Akaashi freaked out. It was even bigger upfront. 

"You're huge...does Kenma cry?" Akaashi asked, accidentally slipping out that he knows about Kenma, but wasn't too concerned. 

Kuroo laughed, "I wouldn't be here with you if I fucked Kenma, would I? And thanks, must be luck." 

"Yeah...Bokuto's quite-" 

"-Akaashi!" Bokuto growled, "I don't need to feel worse compared to Kuroo, don't mention my size..." 

Akaashi smiled to his boyfriend, but deep down, his stomach was still filled with guilt. 

"Can you please do something with us?" Akaashi asked, "I know you wanted to watch, but I can't do anything without you beside me...I feel like I'm cheating." 

Kuroo nodded, "Me too, I mean, I was touching your boyfriend's dick two minutes ago. This feels wrong..." 

Bokuto got up, removed his shirt, and sat on the bed beside the two of his friends. "Is this better?" 

"I guess...but...can you touch me?" Akaashi asked he laid down on his back, Kuroo climbing onto him. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, desperate for something. Anything. 

Kuroo removed his underwear by that point, and he sat just above Akaashi's mouth, dripping precome on his chin. 

Bokuto cradled Akaashi's head in his hands and played with his hair. He nodded towards Kuroo, and Kuroo shoved his cock down Akaashi's throat. 

Akaashi didn't gag, not the slightest, but his mouth hurt the second Kuroo was in there.

It was too much. Too big and too long. 

Akaashi felt his eyes water, as he cried softly. 

Kuroo noticed that and immeditely pulled out. 

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" He asked, "I'm sorry..." 

Bokuto looked at his boyfriend who was crying, and pressed his lips to Akaashi's forehead. 

"Did I hurt you?" Bokuto asked, "I'm so sorry, baby. I never should have agreed for you." 

"No..." Akaashi sobbed, "It's just...I can't do this..." 

Kuroo fell red, he was embarassed knowing this was his fault. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault, Kuroo," Akaashi insisted, he sat up, with Kuroo still in his lap, and hugged the taller boy, with Bokuto hugging him from behind. 

"I just can't do this," Akaashi whispered, "With anyone. I have a boyfriend, even with consent, I just can't. Thank you Kuroo for doing this, and don't blame yourself..."

Kuroo nodded, "I feel the same. Thank you for being so kind about this."

They all fell asleep together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter sucks, I got lazy...


	6. Spilt drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major fluff warning~  
> Also, they're both third years in this chapter. Except Bokuto repeated a grade so he's older.

"Do you want to see a movie?" Asked Bokuto, "It will all be on me. I've noticed how stressed you've become lately with work and school...can I do this for you?"

Akaashi shrugs, "I don't want you wasting money on me, Bokuto-san. Plus, I need to finish studying for my English exam, I can't fail or my mom will kick me out!" 

"Then you can stay with me. Look, we'll be out for a few hours, and then we'll go back to your house and study." 

"Bokuto..." 

"Keiji, you need a break! Why won't you let me do nice things for you? After all, I'm your best friend!" 

Akaashi chuckled, "You don't know that." 

Bokuto gasped, and lightly nudged his friend, "I am _so_ your best friend! Who else would it be?" 

"Kenma...and Hinata. They're my best friends." 

"But..." Bokuto pouted, "What about me?" 

"I thought you told me your best friend is Kuroo?" Akaashi recalled, "I remember crying." 

"Akaashi, I was joking!" Bokuto pointed out, he linked arms with Akaashi and pulled him in for a quick hug. 

They were in the middle of the street, hugging, and receiving odd looks from pedestrians walking by. Despite it making Akaashi want to curl up and die because he hated being seen as weird, it was a nice hug. 

With Bokuto, it always was. 

"I'm just messing around with you. You're obviously my best friend," Keiji reassured, he pulled away from the hug and awkwardly smiled at his friend, "What movie are we seeing?" 

"A quiet place!" 

Akaashi sighed, "You pulled me out of studying to see a scary movie? They're so lame..." 

"No," Bokuto whined, "You just don't deal with fear very well! Trust me, the movie is awesome!" 

"Have you already seen it?" 

"No, of course not. I was waiting for you, Akaashi."

"Okay, good...how do you know the movie is bearable?" Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto shrugged, "I read some reviews. I wanted this to be perfect, and I think this film will best suit your preferences! Are you alright with my plans?" 

Akaashi nodded slowly. He was nervous about seeing the film. After all, horror movies successfully scared the living shit out of him. But seeing Bokuto with an excited grin and clearly interested in making this perfect, Akaashi knew he could push away his fears for a while. 

"What time does it start?" Keiji asked, checking his phone. 

"Six-thirty. We'll grab something to eat, and get to the cinema about ten minutes earlier to get good seats and snacks. How does that sound?" 

"It sounds like I'm your child..." 

Bokuto grinned again, taking ahold of Akaashi's hand-force of habit-and walked them to a nearby restaurant. 

It was nice. Much too nice for Bokuto to afford. And it surprised Akaashi. 

"We can get, like, fast food," Akaashi whispered, "I don't want you spending so much money on me." 

"Please, just sit down. They've got half price meals tonight, it's completely fine. I've earnt money for this, and I want to treat you! You're my favourite person." 

Akaashi blushed, nodded and followed one of the waitresses to his seat. It was a booth, barely enough room for four people. Luckily, Bokuto and Akaashi were fairly small and had plenty of room. 

Bokuto joined his friend at the table minutes later, he had two menus and some glasses with a jug of water. 

"Thank you," Akaashi whispered, he sat closer to Bokuto while reading the menu. "You shouldn't have done this." 

"Shut up, Keiji. I won't tell you again," Bokuto spoke sternly, "I wanted to do this. I wanted to show you how proud I am for how far you've come with your studies and job. I mean, you were accepted into college! Doesn't that call for a celebration?" 

"I guess, but...Bo, I'll be leaving you when I go to college. Do you understand how awful it is to think about?" 

Bokuto opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by the waitress. 

"Have you two decided what you'll be eating?" She asked, eyeing Bokuto up and down before biting her lip. 

Akaashi felt immediate jealousy, "No, we'll be a moment, thanks." He waved the woman away, barely giving her a second to talk to Bokuto. 

It was possessive, and Akaashi sensed that. But he couldn't help the spite he felt having some pretty lady hit on his best friend. _His Bokuto_.

Bokuto chuckled, looking through the menu for half a second before finding what he wanted.

"I'm getting the fish," Bokuto grinned, "Have you decided?" 

"I think so. I might get the chicken pasta, is that alright?" Akaashi asked. 

"Up to you, don't worry about price or anything." 

They talked senselessly until the waiter, the same woman, approached them with a notepad. 

"May I take your order?" She asked, battering her clearly fake eyelashes. 

Akaashi felt his stomach turn again. He was about to slap her.

"I'll have the fish please, and my friend will take the chicken pasta. We'll also have two cokes, thank you," Bokuto ordered, pointing to each thing on the menu while he spoke. 

The woman wrote everything down, repeated the order and smiled at Bokuto. 

"Can I please take a number for your order?" She asked innocently. 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "You need a number for the order?" 

"Yes." 

Bokuto blushed and ran a hand through his hair, he gave the woman his number before adding, "Also, I'm gay." 

The woman, her name tag reading Sophia, gasped. She turned red and walked back to the counter, whispering to her friend and giving the boys dirty looks. 

Akaashi laughed at Bokuto, pleased by how he took that. 

"Are you really?" Keiji asked, "No judgement...just curiosity."

Bokuto nodded, "Yeah... I've been meaning to tell you, but because you and I have been so close for so long...it's hard, you know?" 

Akaashi nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm...I mean...I like boys too..." 

"Cool. Thank you for telling me." 

"Same with you..." 

Bokuto seemed to be thinking for a while until he had an idea. 

"I should propose to you!" He suggested. 

"What?" Akaashi fell flustered, "Why?" 

Bokuto shrugged, "Free dessert?" 

Akaashi chuckled but agreed anyway. 

Their food came shortly after, and they ate it quickly. They talked among themselves, mainly about how Sophia continued staring at them with her friends. 

Midway through eating, Bokuto nodded towards Akaashi that he was going to do it, which Akaashi agreed with again and continued eating. 

Bokuto got on one knee, "Akaashi," He said, voice raised. 

Akaashi looked at his friend, his stomach filling with butterflies. He imagined this moment so many times, except it wasn't fake. Not something they were doing for a free fucking meal. 

Akaashi nodded, blushing once attention fell on him. 

"Will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my husband?" Bokuto asked, holding up a ring he slipped off his own finger. The one he wore for good luck and had explained his grandpa gave it to him before passing away. 

"Yes...I will marry you..." Akaashi whispered, holding out his hand and almost melting when he felt Bokuto easily slip the ring on. 

Bokuto grinned, stood and hugged his best friend, kissing his head a few times to make it believable. 

People cheered, even the workers at the restaurant made an announcement especially for them. 

At one point, Akaashi looked up and saw the bitchy girl from earlier, he lifted his hand and flashed the ring, before discretely showing her his middle finger. 

Sophia gasped and ran away. If not for how high he felt at that moment, Akaashi would have felt bad. 

A few couples around them congratulated them and made small talk. 

Bokuto's hand slipped around Akaashi's waist, pulling him closer. 

They stayed like that until paying, Bokuto got a discount and left the restaurant happily. 

Akaashi thanked him and gave Bokuto a few hugs until they reached the cinema. 

Akaashi paid for the tickets and snacks after insisting, then directed them to the designated cinema. 

The ads were playing, while Bokuto and Akaashi sat near the entrance. 

They got a couple's combo, after receiving another discount for their newly made engagement. 

Akaashi sat and ate the popcorn, despite how full he was. While Bokuto messaged Kuroo and explained what he and Akaashi had done that night.

The movie started in no time, scary the moment it started. 

Bokuto's hand was on Akaashi's thigh majority of the film, clutching onto him at every scary part, which was pretty much the whole movie. 

Akaashi blushed with each touch, cuddling into Bokuto in return. 

Though at one point, Akaashi got so frightened by Bokuto jumping into his arms, he spilt his lemonade down himself, staining his clothes and feeling nothing but disgust at the clingy and wet fabric sticking to his body. 

"I'm going to dry myself off," Akaashi whispered, stepping up to leave, and falling surprised when Bokuto followed behind. 

Akaashi checked all the toilet stalls in case anyone was there, before pulling off his clothes. He was left standing in his underwear, washing his body with water from the tap. 

Bokuto held Akaashi's clothes up to the heating vents, hoping to dry them. He needed a distraction from staring at Akaashi practically naked, anyway. 

"Bokuto, I'm sorry," Akaashi whispered, "I completely ruined our movie date by spilling soda on myself. 

"Don't apologise," Bokuto smiled, "I've had a great night. I got engaged, several discounts on means, everything has gone fine." 

The two smiled at each other, before continuing drying Akaashi's things. 

At one point, Akaashi bent down, and Bokuto couldn't hold himself back. He walked towards his friend, and let his hands trace his body. 

Akaashi gasped, surprised at the sudden gesture, but not saying a word. 

He let Bokuto's hands travel all over his body, before spinning around and facing him. 

"What are you doing..." Akaashi breathed out. 

"Touching you," Bokuto whispered, he leant down slightly, before attaching his lips to Akaashi's nipple, sucking and biting the nub while Akaashi screamed above him. 

Akaashi's hand flew to Bokuto's hair, tugging at it while the boy sucked senselessly on his nipples. 

Bokuto pulled away, faced Akaashi and slowly, painfully slowly, slid down his underwear. He was hard, dripping and looked gorgeous. 

"May I?" Bokuto whispered, eyeing Akaashi while his hand lightly touched his region. 

Akaashi choked out a nod. 

Bokuto licked his lips, licking the tip before sloppily deep-throating Akaashi, without gagging. He bobbed up and down, pulling off while the string of saliva connected from his friends cock, to his lips. 

Akaashi started down at his best friend, amazed at how beautiful he looked in that moment. 

His lips were already red and swollen, saliva dribbled across them and down his chin. He looked fucked out, and he hadn't been going for too long. 

Before Bokuto could part his lips and go back down, Akaashi pulled him up and connected their lips. 

It was messy, Bokuto swirled his tongue around Akaashi's, as both boys moaned out. They kissed hard, almost desperately. Akaashi could taste himself on Bokuto, and it drove him crazy. 

"I want to fuck you," Akaashi whispered, "Please..." 

"You want to fuck me?" Bokuto asked, his eyes were wide, he always imagined topping. But...seeing Akaashi with such dominance in his eyes, Bokuto wasn't completely disgusted with the choice. 

"Remove your clothes," Akaashi directed, before walking to the other side of the bathroom with coins in his hand. He used the disposable dispenser and got two of the packets of lube, plus two condoms. 

Bokuto was bent down, completely naked over the sink. 

Akaashi gasped, "God, you're so hot..." He put the lube and condoms down beside Bokuto. 

"Are you going to watch yourself?" Akaashi asked, looking into the mirror and watching Bokuto's face heat up.

"Do you want me to?" Bokuto muttered. 

"Yes. I want you to fucking watch yourself get filled, I want you to remember this, and I want you to remember how fucking godly you looked in the moment." 

Akaashi picked up the lube, pouring some on his fingers before edging himself to Bokuto's hole, feeling around, before pushing one finger inside him, stopping once his knuckle reached the brim. 

Bokuto panted out, "Oh...that feels..." 

"Don't worry, baby. I'll help you prepare. I'll stretch you so well. God, I'll fuck you so well," Akaashi whispered, moving his finger in and out at a faster pace, "You won't be able to fucking walk for weeks. And every time you're in pain, you'll think of me. Think of being stuffing you in a public bathroom, where anyone can fucking walk in and see." 

Bokuto moaned, "More fingers," He begged. 

Which Akaashi did without arguing, he added a second finger, the stretch a bit harsher, and scissored Bokuto open further. 

Akaashi continued fingering Bokuto until he was stretched with four fingers. He pulled out, washed his fingers, before opening the condom, sliding it down his shaft, before lubing himself up with the second packet.

Bokuto took a deep breath, preparing himself. 

Akaashi noticed this and kissed down his back, "Tell me if you want or need to stop. Let me know if you're in too much pain, and tell me when to slow down. Remember to watch yourself." 

Bokuto nodded, he looked into the mirror he was practically pushed against and looked at himself. His ass, how Akaashi was looking at it with such greed. 

Akaashi slowly pushed in, groaning at how tight it felt, how this would all be worth it because it was _Bokuto._

Akaashi looked in the mirror too, catching Bokuto's eye and blushing. He stopped moving once his cock was stuffed into Bokuto. He looked down, at Bokuto's ass filled with his cock and moaned, he could have come there. 

"You can...move," Bokuto murmured. 

Akaashi nodded, he slowly pulled out, then slammed back in. Earning a loud shout from Bokuto. Pleased with himself, Akaashi started fucking into Bokuto at a faster pace. His hands fell to Bokuto's waist, needing to steady himself. 

"Fuck, Keiji..." Sobbed Bokuto, his eyes were shut closed, so Akaashi stopped and forced him to watch himself. 

Something about the way Akaashi spoke with force, made Bokuto fall closer to his orgasm. 

Akaashi nipped at Bokuto's neck, leaving pretty love bites and marking him. He continued thrusting, harder and deeper until he was seconds away from release. 

Suddenly, Bokuto let out one last, loud cry and came on his stomach and the sink. He sighed, cringing at the overstimulation when Akaashi continued fucking him, but he knew Akaashi was close. 

Akaashi only needed three more thrusts until he came into the condom, a grunt escaping his mouth while he tensed up and sighed. 

His head fell against Bokuto's upper back, before pressing a few sweet kisses and pulling out. 

Akaashi tied the condom, before wrapping it in toilet paper and throwing it in the bin. He noticed Bokuto lazily sitting on the sink, and sat beside him. 

"How was that?" Akaashi asked, his head resting against the mirror behind them, "Did I meet your expectations?" 

"Yeah..." Bokuto chuckled, "I haven't got anything to compare it to, but I think it was amazing..." 

Akaashi gasped, "You're a virgin?" 

"Well...yeah..." 

"Oh my god. Bokuto, I'm sorry! I can't believe I just took your virginity! I assumed you had done something...I went too rough for the first time, I'm really sorry." 

"Don't apologize," Bokuto kissed Akaashi, "I'm fucking excited with how that turned out." He looked in the mirror and saw the hickey's covering his neck.

Akaashi blushed, "I'm glad you enjoyed. We should probably change though." 

Bokuto nodded, he grabbed some paper towels, wet them, and cleaned his excess semen from the sink, before turning around and staring at the pretty boy ahead of him.

Akaashi sighed, pulling up his pants and throwing on his shirt, cringing at the feeling and smell of wet material. 

"Do you want to live together next year?" Bokuto asked suddenly. 

"What?" Akaashi asked, looking at his friend. 

"I tried asking earlier, at the restaurant, but the woman interrupted us. I've been looking at apartments...close to your college, we could get one together." 

"You...have you really been looking?" 

"Yeah, the cheaper ones are smaller, with only one bedroom, but I'm sure we could get single beds and they would fit? I don't know," Bokuto looked away, sliding on his clothes again. 

Akaashi walked closer to Bokuto, gently pulling his chin to face the taller boy, "I would love to live with you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes...of course! How much do they range from?" 

Bokuto showed Akaashi a website from his phone, one of the tabs he had saved. It was small, as Bokuto said. One bathroom, one bedroom but a fairly big kitchen and living room. It would be perfect for them. And it was only $350 a week they had to pay separately. It was close to Akaashi's school, too. Walking distance. And it had many available jobs in the area for Bokuto. 

Akaashi smiled, and pressed a kiss to Bokuto's lips, "I think we should do it." 

"Wait, really?" Bokuto grinned, "You like the look of it?" 

"It's lovely. We could find jobs nearby, buy new furniture! We could have lights in our bedroom and install some in the bathroom..." Akaashi was already gushing over this, "We could wake up together every morning. Wouldn't that be perfect?" 

Bokuto nodded. 

"Also," Akaashi blushed, "We won't need separate beds. I'd say we just get a gorgeous bed and sleep together, we already have, why should we change now?" 

"I thought it was too romantic," Bokuto admitted, "But, what does this mean for us? Or a relationship?" 

"Well, I'm thinking...we would be best friends, roommates, and boyfriends. How do you think about that?"

"I feel positive with your suggestion," Bokuto leant down and pulled Akaashi into a cuddle. It was warm and sweet. 

Aside from the one idiot who kept knocking on the door. 

Akaashi pushed away, unlocked the door, pulled Bokuto out with him and they left the cinema. 

Only a month was left at their current school. 

After that, their lives were mixing, and both boys couldn't vocalise how excited they were.


	7. Finger sucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the prompt since my original story turned really horrible and it made me very uncomfortable...I'm sorry

Bokuto easily hit the ball across the net, smacking it with every inch of his being, causing a loud thud to erupt from the floor. 

Akaashi stared, his mouth wide. 

Not because of how effortlessly Bokuto managed the ball and earned their team a point, but because his hand, for a split second, looked so precious to his best friend. 

Bokuto's fingers were long, added thickness from how he frequently worked out added to it, too. 

Whereas Akaashi's fingers were slim and lanky but kept in good condition. 

And in those few moments, Akaashi realized how badly he wanted-needed Bokuto's fingers inside him. 

Inside his mouth, his ass, Akaashi didn't care. He just wanted them. 

"What's up with you? You're all tense, it's weird," Konoha asked, nudging Akaashi and pulling him out of thought. 

"Nothing! I'm great, actually," Akaashi nodded quickly, pretty much blowing his cover, if it worked in the first place. He was much too suspicious for everything to be alright. 

"Seriously, 'Kaashi? You know I'm, like, the last person to judge you, right?" 

"I know...sorry, I'm just thinking about stuff. Everything's fine, I promise. How are you?"

Konoha shrugged, "Fine. Are you sure you don't want to chat? Because I know it's about Bokuto, why not cut the shit and tell me the truth?" 

Akaashi's eyes grew wide, with the shock of his friend knowing, and hearing Konoha swear, he couldn't help laugh a bit. 

"You can swear?" Akaashi joked, "I've never heard that word escape your mouth!" 

"Because swearing isn't how I express myself, unlike the rest of our team..." 

"Oh...yeah, you've got a point there..." 

Konoha smiled and brushed it off, "Anyway, Bokuto, eh?" 

"Well..." Akaashi blushed, "I really like him-as everyone knows. Except him...he really is an idiot. Anyway, I just noticed something about him. No big deal." 

"May I ask what it was?" 

"It was...his fingers..." 

He took a second to register, before bending over and laughing. 

Akaashi stared at the boy in front of him, cracking himself up over nothing. 

It gained the attention of their team, and shortly after, everyone was scattered around the two. 

"What's so funny?" Bokuto asked, "What did you say to him, Akaashi?" 

"Nothing!" Akaashi defended, "He just started laughing!" 

"Sorry," Konoha straightened himself up, a smile playing on his lips, he looked and Bokuto and whispered; "Your fingers would look so good inside me." 

The entire team went silent, nobody having any idea what to say. 

Especially Bokuto, whose face lit up and his jaw dropped. 

Akaashi felt something inside his stomach, which he was almost certain was jealousy. He wanted to be the one saying it. Not one of their friends while laughing. 

The first person to laugh was Komi. He looked between Bokuto and Konoha, before barking out his much too-loud laugh. 

It started a train reaction, between everyone except Akaashi. 

He couldn't laugh. 

His secret, the secret Akaashi told Konoha because he assumed he could trust him, was now the laughing stock of the team. 

It embarrassed Akaashi beyond belief. He wanted to curl up and cry, despite his team having no idea it came out of his mouth first. 

"Where did you come up with that?" Bokuto giggled, "You got me nervous for a moment!" 

"Akaashi," Konoha said simply, "He said it first. As a joke, of course, and I just found it so hilarious! Anyway, we're leaving, come on!" 

The team quickly scattered away, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi alone on the court. 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi and smiled. 

"You make me laugh, Keiji. Shall we get back to practice?" He suggests. 

"Uh, yeah..." Akaashi grabbed one of the balls from the basket while walking, he noticed his teammates looking in through the window. He gave them the middle finger, which he received sexual gestures in return. 

"Akaashi, would you help with my serves?" Bokuto asks, "I can never seem to-" 

"-Bokuto, it wasn't a joke," Akaashi said quickly, cutting off his friend, still facing the other way. 

There was silence for a good few minutes until Akaashi heard footsteps leave in the other direction. 

Akaashi turned around and blushed. 

"Are you coming?" Bokuto asked, standing in the doorway of the volleyball closet, only they had keys to. 

Without a second thought, Akaashi walked past him. Bokuto closed and locked the door behind them, keeping the light off. 

Their breaths were the only things heard. 

"Akaashi..." Bokuto whispered. 

"Yes?" Akaashi replied, moaning quietly when he felt Bokuto's finger trace his jaw, before gently pressing trails of kisses against it. 

Akaashi let his head fall, giving Bokuto a better entrance to his neck. 

"Do you like this?" Bokuto asked, "Do you like it when I touch you?" 

Nodding, Akaashi whimpered. 

Bokuto smiled, and stopped kissing Akaashi's neck, he moved away before slowly tracing a finger along his lip. 

"Didn't you want this?" Bokuto asked, he slowly pressed his pointer finger in, feeling the warm sensation evolve around his finger. 

Akaashi groaned, swirling his tongue around Bokuto's finger. He couldn't hold back, the few seconds he imagined this moment, his stomach filled with butterflies. And now, living it, it was better than Akaashi could have ever pictured. 

"Akaashi, let me know when you want another..." 

"How?" Akaashi mumbled, the one-finger still in his mouth, cutting his abilities to speak properly.

And it drove Bokuto wild. 

"Touch my thigh if you want another finger." 

Immediately, Akaashi did so, and ended with three fingers in his mouth, senselessly swirling his tongue around them and sucking. 

Bokuto blushed, and slowly felt around the room to switch on the light. 

It turned on, and when Bokuto looked at the boy choking on his fingers, he almost came in his pants. 

Akaashi quickly pushed himself away and fell red. 

His shorts were tighter, and his erection was practically seeping through. 

Bokuto sighed, "Why did you pull away?" 

"I...I don't want you to watch, what if you find it unattractive?" Akaashi whispers nervously, "I don't want you to see me like this." 

"Akaashi...why would I find it unattractive? You're beautiful, no matter what," Bokuto admitted, "I just want to please you...what would you like? Would you prefer the lights to be off?" 

"I...you can leave them on, but...can I touch you? While I...your fingers..." 

"Okay," Bokuto smiled, he sat on one of the boxes, pulled Akaashi between his legs and kissed his lips slowly, licking his bottom lip, causing them both to gasp. 

Akaashi slowly pulled down Bokuto's shorts and underwear and kneepads, revealing his skin he tries so hard to conceal. 

"So pretty," Akaashi whispered. He traced kisses down Bokuto's thighs, before looking up at the boy above him. 

Bokuto had this smile, one that said everything Akaashi wanted to know. He was happy, and clearly interested in the boy below him. 

Akaashi licked his lips, made eye contact, and went down on Bokuto. 

He gasped, Akaashi taking in his full length without gagging or pulling away. 

"Stop," Bokuto whispered, he pulled Akaashi back up and smiled at him. 

"What's wrong?" Akaashi asked, "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No...but, I want you to do something else..." Bokuto lifted Akaashi's hands, placing it on his cock before smiling at the younger boy. 

Akaashi blushed, before moving his hand up and down the shaft of Bokuto, his saliva still there and lathering him up. 

Bokuto eased a finger to Akaashi's mouth, receiving the same, hot reaction as before. 

While Akaashi was struggling to keep his composure, with the feeling of Bokuto's pretty fingers exploring his mouth, and trying to please Bokuto. 

"Oh, 'Kaashi..." Bokuto moaned, bucking his hips to match Akaashi's pace, fucking into his hand. 

While Akaashi continued his movements, deepthroating Bokuto's fingers along the way. 

They continued, until Bokuto, without warning, came all over Akaashi's hand and some on his shorts. 

"I'm sorry," Bokuto whispered, grabbing a cloth they miraculously had beside them and tried wiping Akaashi's shorts, except it wasn't coming off. 

Akaashi blushed, "That...was me..." 

Bokuto groaned, going back to kissing the smaller boy, ignoring his naked, bare and dirty lower half, he laid on top of Akaashi and stayed there. 

They fell asleep wrapped together, hickeys covering their necks.

* * *

"Did they leave last night?" Sarukui asked, "I never saw them." 

"Neither did I," Konoha admits, "They went into the meeting room, and...oh my god." 

A slow and quiet knock was heard at the door, causing Akaashi to panic and jump up. They didn't have a key, but Akaashi knew those idiots wouldn't leave until they saw Bokuto and Akaashi arrive. 

"Bokuto, wake up..." Akaashi whispered, shaking the boy still spread across his lap. 

After minutes of being shaken awake, Bokuto yawned and shouted good morning to his lover. 

"Bokuto, you idiot!" Akaashi groaned. 

Suddenly, more knocks, louder knocks were at the door. 

"We know you two are in there!" Anahori called out, "Just come out.

Bokuto and Akaashi dressed, before exiting the room. 

Their teammates gasped at the sight before them. 

Akaashi looked ruined, and Bokuto was covered in semen. 

"Oh, my," Konoha giggled, "I deserve a thank you." 

"You deserve a punch in the face!" Akaashi growled but muttered a thank you once he walked by. 

Needless to say, Bokuto and Akaashi never lived that down and got in shit with their teacher after finding come on a rag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story and left kudows! I apologise for the last few chapters (And entire story) sucked, but again, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
